sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Khallen
"This is Seregnar, the Torch of Vengeance.... so long as it exists, death will never triumph over you." -Arch-lich Amal'thazad Lord Khallen Detheron (also known as Khallen the Redeemed) is a Death Knight-turned-Paladin in the service of Clan Jade Falcon and the Argent Crusade. Although relatively young, Khallen has seen and been through a lot, having fought alongside the Knights of the Silver Hand during the Third War. Khallen's entire family, including his father, Sir Alden Detheron, was killed during the Culling of Stratholme. Ever since then, Khallen has sought to revenge himself upon Prince Arthas. When the Knights of the Silver Hand were disbanded, he joined with the Scarlet Crusade to make good on that vow. Although he hated the Scourge as much as the rest of the Scarlets, Khallen was steadfastly devoted to the Light and its principles. Because of this, he refused to slaughter innocents simply because they were suspected of being "undead." As a result, he was exiled from the Scarlet Crusade and left to die in the Eastern Plaguelands. He was killed during the second Scourge Invasion just prior to the War Against the Lich King, and was unwillingly resurrected as a Death Knight in the service of the Lich King. While under the Lich King's control, Khallen was forced to commit a number of atrocities against his former comrades. With his help, and the help of the other Knights of the Ebon Blade, the Scarlet Crusade was practically obliterated. Ashamed at what he had done, and ashamed at what he had become, he left the Knights of the Ebon Blade after he had regained his freedom, and sought to redeem himself in the eyes of the Holy Light. Khallen sought the aid of the Paladin known as Jored the Redeemer, along with the Khan of the Jade Falcons, Aerdria Zuric, to help him in his quest. Through their efforts, Khallen's runeblade was purified and made anew, and he was able to began his long ordeal of atonement. Although it came at a great personal cost, Khallen abandoned his death knight heritage and returned to the ways of the Light. Shortly thereafter, he joined Clan Jade Falcon and assisted them in their efforts against the Scourge in Icecrown Citadel. With the death of the Lich King, Khallen has dedicated himself fully to the restoration of Lordaeron. In return for his help in the final battle at Icecrown Citadel, Khallen has pledged himself to Highlord Tirion Fordring and his Argent Crusade. In the years since the War Against the Lich King, Khallen has unwaveringly served the Holy Light, having redeemed himself of his past sins in his eyes and the eyes of his peers. He has also taken a wife, Autumn Iller-Detheron, a member of Clan Jade Falcon that he met in his travels around the world. Since the Jade Falcons took up residence in Hearthglen - at Highlord Fordring's behest - Khallen now serves as liaison between Clan Jade Falcon and the Argent Crusade. Physical Description Khallen is a large, muscular man of above average height, standing nearly two heads taller than the average peasant. Scores of scars litter his body - the legacy of a lifetime dedicated to warfare. His once dull-green eyes glow an ice-blue, and his reddish-brown hair is blemished with bits of white, ever-present reminders of his new identity. Aside these changes, Khallen appears exactly the same as he did in life... almost as if he were preserved by magic. Khallen almost always wears his white-and-purple armor and hates wearing anything "frilly" and "formal." Although Khallen has relaxed somewhat in recent months, he has made his fair share of enemies, and keeps the armor on "just in case." In addition to his armor, Khallen also tends to carry the runeblade Seregnar with him at all times, rarely leaving it from out of his sight, although he can occasionally be found to be wielding a large gold-and-purple mace. Personality Once a bitter, cold, and withdrawn man, Khallen has experienced something of a total transformation. Because of his diverse experiences, Khallen is very open-minded and accepting of others - even those who would normally be shunned by others. Khallen prefers to give people a chance first before judging them. Once judged, however, it is very difficult to change Khallen of his opinion. Khallen is also very protective of his loved ones, almost to the point of being self-detrimental. He becomes close-minded with regards to their safety and will fight like a madman backed up against a corner if they are ever endangered. As a leader, Khallen is very influential when he chooses to be one. He is convicted in his beliefs and can convince others to follow him because of his commanding personality. Khallen typically prefers to work alone, however, but will work together with others in a group if need be. Despite his "lone wolf" tendencies, Khallen is very good at what he does and is a favored platoon commander in any organization he serves in. Quotes Member of the Scourge "You shall fall like the rest of them!" "Feel the cold embrace of death!" "Welcome to the Scourge, mortal!" "I have no choice but to obey." "The Light is fleeting! It abandons all in the end!" "You can run from death, but you can never hide! I will claim your souls in the end!" "I've killed hundreds before, their names and memories lost to the winds... what difference will one more make?" "The Lich King guides all his servants. Soon, his voice will creep into your thoughts and guide you as well." Member of Clan Jade Falcon "Even the engines of war have a soft side... You happen to have found mine." "Feelings are the only thing that separates us from them. Without feeling, we have no purpose." "Immortality doesn't make you a god. It just makes you live longer." "The Light is not something to be taken lightly!" "Please do not hug your superior, Knight-Initiate." "Light have mercy on my soul. This place will be cleansed some day. For good." Gallery Deathknightstriumphant.jpg|Khallen Detheron and companions as they scour the Scarlet Crusade Khallen_Stratholme.png|Amongst the ruins Atonement.png|A prayer for the souls of the fallen Khallen_Battle.jpg|Khallen ready for battle 19032_1152623143758_1473030951_30778429_1837237_n.jpg|Khallen with the one he cares about most: his wife, Autumn Iller-Detheron KhallenDetheron.jpg|Khallen the Redeemed Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Clan Jade Falcon Category:Paladin Category:Argent Crusade